Haunted Bells
by Tara Terra
Summary: Sakura gets tired of waiting for Naruto and goes to find Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto, although I wish I did. Enjoy chapter one of my new story, Haunted Bells._

* * *

Sakura was distraught, Sasuke had left for the Hidden Sound Village and she was alone. Naruto was studying with Jiraya, and while she was learning medical jutsu from Tsunade, she had no one really to talk to. Everyone pitied her for not being strong enough to go after Sasuke. Ino talked to her, but it seemed that it was mostly to attempt to make them both feel better. After all, Ino had been in love with Sasuke too. She wanted to find Sasuke, but Tsunade told her that she was not allowed to look for him until Naruto returns.

Sakura was walking home one day, five months after Naruto and Sasuke had left. She saw Tsunade talking to some Anbu and hid and listened.

"Lady Hokage, the forbidden scroll you had me add to your storage area is safe. The Haunted Bells technique will never be used ever again," the Anbu said.

"Good," Tsunade replied. "Paranormal jutsu are too powerful for any ninja to use. This scroll should be kept hidden forever."

Sakura knew that she had to look at the scroll. If the techniques were so powerful, they should be perfect for going after Sasuke. Tsunade would be angry at her, but if she found Sasuke, it wouldn't matter. She knew where the scrolls were kept and decided to find the scroll that Tsunade and the Anbu had been talking about. Sakura was certain that this was the perfect time to go after Sasuke.

Sakura decided to take matters into her own hands. She snuck into Tsunade's storage closet of forbidden scrolls, and grabbed the one labeled "Paranormal Justsus, and how to perform and release them". She decided that the scroll must be the right one. Sakura began to read it, learning how to become invisible and to walk through walls, among other things. She decided that she was ready to go find Sasuke and see if she could be with him. Sakura packed and then decided it was time to leave.

"I guess that the Ghost Jutsu would be best for sneaking out of the village," Sakura said as she began to gather her things.

Sakura packed food, water, clothes, and medical supplies. She had decided that the best way to get to Sasuke was to enter the Hidden Sound and kidnap him. She wrote a note and left it on her bed so that people would know that she was leaving.

"Ghost Jutsu!" She cried as she performed the hand signs. "I'm coming Sasuke."

Sakura snuck through the Leaf Village and through the gate, careful to not run into anyone. However, she saw Ino going to her house, to visit her. She hurried, knowing that Ino would soon know she was gone, and so would everyone else. Sakura entered the forest and began to head away from the village. As she walked through the forest, she realized that she had no clue where to find Sasuke.

"There must be something I can do to find him," Sakura said as she looked through the scroll. "This looks like it could work, Spirit Locator Teleportation Jutsu!"

Suddenly, the area around Sakura began to spin. She saw white lights everywhere and then the area around her changed. When she saw where she was she realized that she was outside of the Hidden Sound Village. Sakura knew that now she could find Sasuke.

* * *

_Sakura may have had an easy journey, but soon things will get quite difficult for her. Please review. Reviews encourage me to write. Please read my other stories as well._


	2. Chapter 2

A new chapter is ready, at last. I hope you enjoy it. Also, take a look at my latest story, Rock Lees's Diary of Youth.

* * *

Sakura was hiding outside Orochimaru's current base, thinking of ways to get inside, when she overheard two of the Oto ninja talking.

"Apparently, Lord Orochimaru is only allowing ninja with unique, sound related kekkei genkai to join us as he is satisfied with most of his forces." One of the ninja stated.

"Well, we have gotten pretty strong since Uchiha joined us." The other replied as they walked away.

"I guess that I need to look in the scroll for a way to get a new, special, permanent ability that they will think is a kekkei genkai," Sakura said as she looked in the scroll.

She looked at various jutsu until she found two that looked quite promising. They were kekkei genkai that can be acquired through jutsu and then passed down in families. The keke genkai were called Dead Scream and Haunted Bells. Sakura decided to take a closer look at both of them.

"Dead Scream is a vocal kekkei genkai that is useful for taking out walls and enemies. It allows the user to use there vocal chords to create a sound that is emitted in the form of a scream. The scream is high pitched and causes extensive damage included, but not limited to: causing bleeding to occur, shattering glass, destroying the body of an enemy, and shattering metal. Despite how destructive this ability is, it can be easily controlled. The level of effect can be altered by the user easily and naturally. The fact that the Dead Scream may be controlled is useful when the user wished to not kill or badly harm their opponent and so that it is not used by accident." Sakura read aloud.

"Dead Scream definitely should be useful. It seem easy to control and it should get me into that base. It is the Hidden Sound Village, after all. A vocal kekkei genkai like Dead Scream is perfect." Sakura told herself. "Now, to look at Haunted Bells."

As she began to look at the technique, she remembered that Tsunade had seemed afraid of the Haunted Bells kekkei genkai. She began to read about it. "Haunted Bells is an ocular kekkei genkai that has many uses. When in use, the irises of the user become gold in color until they are no longer using Haunted Bells. Haunted Bells is used mainly for genjutsu and rivals the Sharingan in power. The wide variety of techniques that are used with Haunted Bells is not fully known, but some of the most known ones are Goldstorm, Belltoll, and Goldfyre. Goldstorm conjures a golden rain which dispels other genjutsu and can put out fire, even unique ones such as Amaterasu and Goldfyre. Belltoll is a technique that uses the sound of an unseen bell to stun, confuse, and even hijack the mind of an opponent. Goldfyre is like the Amaterasu except in addition to destroying, it can also heal. Goldfyre may also be shaped into various forms, such as a as sword or a spear."

Sakura look both techniques over again, decided that they would definitely help her, and began to read how to get them. Once she felt sure that she could correctly acquire the kekkei genkai, she began to use the jutsu that would let her use them. Sakura aquirred Dead Scream first, then Haunted Bells. She tested them, and after discovering that the did indeed work, decided that it was time to enter the Sound Village.


End file.
